


Lovegame

by crownofviolets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub cautious feelings bubble there way up to the surface, for both Wonwoo and Mingyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovegame

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the foreign short film with a smut scene added & some slight changes. 
> 
> *When you see "/.../" these are Wonwoo's thoughts.

Sitting outside in the parking lot in the middle of winter sat Mingyu and Wonwoo. Snow falling around them; by their favorite convenience store(or more like Wonwoo's favorite convenient store.) 

Mingyu shuffled through the pocket's of his inner jacket pulling out a folded up piece paper. 

"Look" Mingyu unfolded the piece of paper revealing a picture of a naked girl. Mingyu smirked evilly. 

"Isn't she hot? This is why older women are better, they are more curvy and have nicer developed breast, shape wise " Wonwoo stared at the picture that was now in his hands and nodded. 

"Haha ahh Mingyu~ What's with you and older chicks. I mean I get it I do. But it's like you only like older women. Why don't you try dating a girl your age or younger?" Wonwoo smiled dumbly at Mingyu.

"It's just a preference. It's okay to have preferences right? Plus girls our age just expect to much, I'm not looking for anything serious... Hey that reminds me. Is Myungho's party an open house or do we have to be invited? I heard Naeun is going. Did you see that sex video of her's going around? The things she can do~." Mingyu made a suggestive hand motion, then laughed at his own joke. Wonwoo shook his head trying hard not to let himself laugh but ultimately failed. 

"Well unfortunately for us, we do have to be invited. So wanna just head back to my place and play video games? I have the new Mortal Kombat game and it's pretty sick." 

"Okay sure, but first let's get some snacks. Maybe your girlfriend is working today" Mingyu gave Wonwoo the most dumbest wink, causing Wonwoo's face to burn with embarrassment but laughed at his best friends stupid face. 

/What an idiot/

It has been a couple weeks since the store hired a new cashier and Wonwoo had mentioned to Mingyu how sexy he thought the new cashier was(which he regretted now, being the target of consent tease by the taller boy.) He tried to attempt to small talk with her occasionally but it would never get very far due to his very shy personality. Also Mingyu didn't help either always near by making dumb kissy faces to Wonwoo while he would try talking to her. 

As luck would have it she was working today

"Here buy me these" Mingyu handed Wonwoo five different snacks plus a drink. 

"Excuse me, I'm not your suger daddy you punk, pay for them yourself!" Wonwoo glared at the taller boy. 

"Dude your so dumb, I'm trying to help you here. I'll pay you back bitch, I'm just giving you a chance to go up and talk to your girlfriend over there, I'll wait outside so hurry up" Mingyu flashed his evil Cheshire cat smile at Wonwoo then left. 

/Fucking Mingyu!/ 

Wonwoo could feel his face heat up with embarrassment but also slight anger at Mingyu's actions. With all this strength he walked over to the cashier's box, trying hard not to stutter or trip over himself. She was a total babe. Wicked Sharpe eyes, slightly tan, hair was jet black and she had super long going below her waist. He walked up placing all his items on the counter, then ruffled through his jacket searching for his wallet. Wonwoo could smell her perfume over the counter which was probably the only thing Wonwoo didn't like about her. It burned his nose. The perfume was strong and made it hard for him to breath properly around her. 

"Is that all you'd like for today?" She looked up at Wonwoo who looked away trying not to make eye contact with her. "Umm" 

Looking at the magazine rack he saw "how to please your women" he was slightly embarrassed at what he was about to do, but a surge of confidence came over him. 

Picking up a magazine and sliding it to her. "I'll get this too" 

She smiled at him giving him his change. "Here you go" 

*

"Sooo" Mingyu grinned suggestively at his best friend. 

"So what?" 

"Did you ask her out and have you finally asked for her name yet?" 

Wonwoo shook his head disappointedly. He was more disappointed to let down Mingyu then he was not getting her name. "I told you asshole, she's out of my league... She's super hot and I'm just so plain looking, not all of us are blessed like you punk"

Mingyu sighed. "I don't understand how lame you are when it comes to girls. Also what the fuck are you talking about you ain't no potato.. Your good looking so stop talking like a girl it's really annoying and gross." Mingyu grabbed the bag from Wonwoo. Then placed the money he own him in his hand. 

"Here's your money back you big baby. Now hurry up let go, my balls are freezing out here" 

*

Mingyu sat at Wonwoo's computer eating his snacks looking on a video game forums for the newest information about his favorite game franchises. Board out of his mind he turned looking at Wonwoo who was lying on his bed reading the magazine that he had bot. 

"Does it say anything interesting?" Looking his best friend with curiosity. 

"Nothing I already didn't know" putting down the magazine disappointingly, sighing in slight annoyance. 

"Hey do you wanna watch that porn video of Naeun that I was talking about earlier?" Mingyu gleamed changing the subject. 

"I guess"

*

Pulling up a chair he sat next to Mingyu as he was trying in the name of the website. "OH!"  
Wonwoo turned to his friend who looked shocked but pleased. "What is it?" Wonwoo asked. "she uploaded a new video, let's watchers this one first yeah?" 

"Okay sure" he looked over to Mingyu who had a really dumb smile on his face. 

*

"OOOOOHHhh!" Both boys turned around grossed out but laughing at what the both just witnesses. 

"She's a squirter!! Haha that's so nasty" Wonwoo said laughing at Mingyu's grossed out face. 

"Well I have nothing against it but I think that was a bit excessive..." Mingyu sourly looked at the screen. "Well she's still hot, I would still do her if I could" Wonwoo just sat there looking at Mingyu's calm face. Not sure what he was thinking. 

"Anyways" Mingyu started typing in a new website name in the IP. "Let's watch some actual good porn, Seungchul told me about this website that he said has good quality videos" 

Minutes later on the website looking at their options, Wonwoo spoke up. "Hurry up and chose a video god damit you've been scrolling for ten minutes already"

"Sorry sorry it's just there's so many options I'm kinda overwhelmed here haaha. But OK let's watch this one. The girl looks hecka cute " clicking the video soon after the room was filled with loud lewd sounds. Mingyu stared intensely at the screen. 

"Hey Wonwoo, is it okay if I jerk off?" Not really taking his eyes off the screen while asking Wonwoo. 

"Yeah that's fine" not really knowing why Mingyu even asked with his hand already down his pants. Rolling his eyes Wonwoo half smirked. 

"I'm gonna jerk off to then" not really paying attention to Wonwoo, Mingyu began touching himself to the video. 

A couple minutes later Wonwoo let out a whine, cumming in his hand. Trying hard not to breath so hard. 

"Well that was fast haha" Mingyu teased Wonwoo.

"Shut the fuck up you came a few seconds after me" 

"I'm just teasing you, don't be mad ok" 

Annoyance covered Wonwoo's face but a slight saddness came over Wonwoo's features. Mingyu looked at his friend with concerned. 

"I tried really hard not to cum so quickly, I really did.... I fought back hard not to cum that quickly but it happened anyways..." 

"Ayyy... Don't beat yourself up about it. It's okay alright? We just need to practice you know? Wanna try sucking each other off?" 

Laughing at Mingyu's words but playing it cool without changing the tempo of voice, "well you know practice makes perfect right? I don't see anything against it." 

"Well alright then" Mingyu got up "want me to suck you off first?" Grabbing his wallet Mingyu pulled out a condom. "Here put this on, I don't want you jizzing in my mouth sickass" Wonwoo laughed nervously, swallowing his saliva down. 

Wonwoo jerked himself off then placed the condom over his now erect cock. "Okay I'm ready" he said slightly breathless. Mingyu turned around and walked over to Wonwoo who was standing by his bed. 

Mingyu sat down pulling Wonwoo hips closer to him. "No going back okay, don't pussy out" sternly looking at Wonwoo. Wonwoo just nodded with his eyes shut to scared to look at Mingyu directly in the eyes. 

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's large hands on his hips. Putting slight pressure on to Wonwoo's skin rubbing over Wonwoo's hip bone Mingyu looked intensely at Wonwoo's flushed red dick. Wonwoo couldn't stand how long it was talking Mingyu to hurry up and place his mouth around his cock. Just as he was about to tell Mingyu something he could feel Mingyu's hot breath ticking his skin. Before another thought could get through, Wonwoo's length was engulfed in Mingyu's mouth. Biting on to his bottom lip repressing a moan Wonwoo's face flushed crimson red pretty quickly. 

"Ahh Mingyu wait" stopping himself Mingyu looked up to Wonwoo "what is it" 

"I feel like I need to cum already" embarrassed by his own words he looked away, not daring to look Mingyu in the eyes. 

Mingyu sighed. "Remember those nasty funky sneakers we found when we where kids? Well try thinking about those when you feel like you need to cum." 

Wonwoo shook his head "okay" Wonwoo did as Mingyu told him. Trying hard not to think about the current situation Wonwoo focused hard on the nasty sneakers they found in their childhood. They looked like they where rotten fruit dumped in the throw up then rolled up in cottage cheese. It was, working for Wonwoo at first. Then his sense started to kick in more as Mingyu's sucked harder quickening his pace around Wonwoo's length. Then he finally snapped back to reality and he got caught up back into his current situation. His breath was becoming rash with every passing second. Wonwoo's hips started jerking involuntary causing Mingyu to apply more pressure on his grasp on Wonwoo's hips. Wonwoo gasped, he could feel Mingyu's nails digging into his flesh. Wonwoo was getting close. Wonwoo could feel it. He wanted to desperately moan out load but he fiercely repressed back all his cries down his throat. In his mind he was screaming Mingyu's name. He was almost close to tears.

Finally unable to fight anymore he let out a loud moan then a few slightly erotic sounding breaths. He needed to badly say Mingyu's name. Wonwoo's mind keeps repeating Mingyu's name louder and louder. 

"Mmm Miin mm" 

/NO I CAN'T/ 

Wonwoo choked back his name. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't allow himself to say Mingyu's name. But the pressure was building so rapidly he was loosing all sense of his control. 

Wonwoo opened his eyes to see get a glimpse at Mingyu. Which he quickly regretted. Watching his dick appear then reappear in his best friends mouth was enough to send him over the edge. Mingyu looked up at Wonwoo with a dark hazzy look in his eyes which caused Wonwoo to snap.  
.  
"MinGYU mmmfft /fuck i said it/ I'm cumming ahAHHah" Finally hitting his cloud nine Wonwoo orgasmed. Wonwoo let out a loud groan cumming into the condom. Mingyu broke contact with Wonwoo's length, Mingyu faced the ground waiting for Wonwoo to catched his breath. Trying to quickly recompose himself Wonwoo slipped off the condom with all his cum neatly all inside then tossing it into the trash next to his bed. 

Wonwoo laid down on the bed huffing and puffing trying to calm down. His face was bright red with thoughts of Mingyu and what they had just done. Slightly frightened to look toward Mingyu's face, Wonwoo just kept his eyes on the ceiling. His heart was beating like crazy. Confusing emotion and thought clouded his mind. 

"Ahem... So how was it?" Mingyu asked breaking the silence. 

"It was good" 

/That's a far understatement/ 

"That's good. You did good yourself. You didn't cum right away. See practicing on each other was a good idea right?" Mingyu smirked at Wonwoo causing him to smile as well. 

"Okay well it's my turn now" Mingyu began unbuckling his pants. Wonwoo looked nervously over at Mingyu. 

/what's wrong with me/

Wonwoo could feel his heart clutch. He wanted Mingyu. He didn't quite understand where these strong thoughts came from but they were exploding in his head. Like a wild fire he couldn't contain. He wondered if maybe on a subconscious level. He's always had these feeling. Before he could get anymore deep into these thoughts Mingyu called Wonwoo to hand him a condom. 

Jacking himself off then placing condom over himself Mingyu walked over to Wonwoo. Wonwoo was amazed by how large Mingyu was Wonwoo could feel his blood rush to his face and nether regions. 

/how the fuck am I supposed to put that in my mouth/

"Wait..." Wonwoo was in a panic.

"What is it now?" Mingyu looked down at his best friend who looked scared. 

"I don't wanna do this" Mingyu looked upset at and what Wonwoo just said. 

"What the fuck Wonwoo I just sucked you off. How am I supposed to know what it feels like to have sex with a girl. Should I just fuck your ass"

Without hesitating "okay that's fine" 

Now it was Mingyu who sounded confused "What"

"Well no-homo or anything but if you really wanna know how it feels like to have sex with a girl then you can fuck my ass. It's just your so big anyways I don't think I could give you a proper blow job anyways. Plus that thing is so big it would probably break my fucking jaw off." Snickering at himself at that last comment he looked up to Mingyu for an answer. 

"Alright then" 

*

Wonwoo couldn't believe the stuff he just said. Pulling off his pants he slightly panicked. 

/no I can't take back what I just said or Mingyu will get mad. I have to do this. I want to do this./

Wonwoo decide not to take his underwear off yet till he was laying on his stomach on the bed. He didn't know why he did this. Mingyu literally just sucked him off five minutes. He didn't understand why he was being so self cauisous all of a sudden. He wondered if he should take his shirt off or not. Mingyu still had all his clothes on so Wonwoo decide to leave his shirt on as well. 

Mingyu walked over, Wonwoo heart was beating fast. He wondered if he should be the one to pull his underwear down or if Mingyu would do it. Before he could ask Mingyu had placed his hands his ass pulling them down. Not completely taking them all the way off but down enough so he can get access. 

"Should we use lube... Because you know I'm not a girl... I can't self lubricate naturally"

Mingyu looked down at his friend. It was a good idea he didn't want to hurt Wonwoo. "Well do you have any lube?" He asked the older boy. 

"No" he said disappointedly "but I do have a lotion in my drawers, that's probably the only other option we have" 

"Okay then let's use lotion. I don't want you to hurt anymore then I have to" Mingyu replied. 

Wonwoo grabbed his pillow and propt himself on it so he could have something to squeeze if the pain became to much. Mingyu hovered over on top of Wonwoo with his dick hard in his hands ready at Wonwoo's entrance. "Okay are you ready?" Mingyu asked slightly concerned about the pain he was gonna inflict on his best friends ass. "Yeah just hurry up and do it" embarrassed by his words Wonwoo buried his face in his pillow. "Okay if it gets to painful please tell me to stop" Not lifting his face from his pillow he muffled an okay. Mingyu pushed himself in slowly little by little watching the boy below him adjust to his cock. Wonwoo's face, neck, and ears where bright red and his breathing became loud and heavy the deeper Mingyu went. Lifting his face up from the pillow to get a gasp of air Wonwoo shuttered "are you all the way in yet?" He asked hoping not to sound to much in pain. "Almost,... does it hurt?" "I'm fine don't worry" he breathed heavier into his pillow. A while bit later Mingyu was finally all the way inside Wonwoo. "Okay I'm gonna start moving now" Wonwoo bit his lips shut just nodding at Mingyu's words. 

"AhHH" Wonwoo bit into his pillow trying hard not to let his moans escape. He was glad he was on his stomach because unknowingly to Mingyu , Wonwoo was fully erect again. He was extremely embarrassed that Mingyu was able to get him this hard again through his ass. He was frightened to admit it but it felt amazing. Yeah it hurt like crazy too but he was so turned on by Mingyu's heavy breath, muffled groans and the scent that Mingyu's sweat dripping down his body. It didn't help how closely pressed up their bodies where to each other. All the friction was hard to bear. Mingyu slid his hands under Wonwoo's shirt traveling up to his chest and gripping his nipples. 

"Ahh Mingyu what are you doing I'm not a girl I don't have breast" 

"Yeah I can see that I just wanted to feel them that's all" Wonwoo's bit hard into his pillow. But the sensation he was getting from Mingyu playing with his nipples was really getting to him. Slowly by slowly Wonwoo was losing control again. Mingyu's thrust had started becoming more erratic. Wonwoo's hips hitched up against the mattress to get more friction as well. He was painfully erect and need to be touched down there but he wouldn't dare ask Mingyu. 

"AhhHh" it was happening again. Wonwoo was losing his composure and letting his the pleasure take over his body moaning uncontrollably. 

"MingyU aAHHHH Uh AHH" Mingyu wasn't even jerking him off and Wonwoo was already on the edge of orgasming again. 

Hearing his best friend call out his name made Mingyu just wanna thrust harder into his ass. He was holding back so much force it's incredible he hasn't snapped yet. The only thing that was holding him back was the thoughts of not wanting to hurt Wonwoo. He was frighten of hurting the older boy. He didn't want to frighten him. So he held back most of the force. Picking up his pace he thrusted faster. Accidentally biting down into Wonwoo's flesh causing Wonwoo too gasp out. Realizing what he just done he quick apologized. Wonwoo nodding saying it's okay so Mingyu continued. 

Mingyu was getting close and so was Wonwoo. Wonwoo's walls had started to pulsate and constricting around Mingyu's cock. Making the sensation drive Mingyu crazy. The closer Wonwoo got to orgasming the more violent his body shook with pleasure. Trembling with pleasure underneath the younger boy he finally snapped shouting Mingyu's name tears falling down his face. Seeing how beautifully Wonwoo came undone beneath him Mingyu also lost it ramming harder into the older boy. Can't take the pleasure anymore Wonwoo let out one final moan cumming onto the bed sheets. Seeing Wonwoo orgasm was enough to send Mingyu over and he he came shortly after as well. 

*

Mingyu sat by the computer playing some RPG. He also continued eating his snack from earlier. Wonwoo was still on the bed, he laid facing Mingyu's back. Not really wanting to get up. He had fluttery feeling in his stomach and he didn't understand how to process everything that had just happened and what does this all mean. He wanted Mingyu to look at him but at the same tine he was afraid of looking at Mingyu's face. 

*

Half an hour passes when Mingyu turns his head to the side not totally turning around to face Wonwoo but not moving his body. 

"Hey when are you gonna put your pants on?"

"Oh" was all Wonwoo said. Getting up from his resting position and standing up to get his pants on, Mingyu could see the boy limping from the corner of his eyes. Wonwoo slightly whined in pain. 

"Does.... It hurt?" 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who looked guilty. Wonwoo zipped up his pants and walked over to Mingyu and rubbed his head. 

"It's fine. I'll survive ha." 

Before the conversation could go any further Mingyu's phone beeps. 

Opening up his text message Mingyu jumps up in excitement. 

"Ayy!! Seungchul said he's over at Myungho's party and for us to head over he says Lily is over oh shit!!" 

"Really? Ha" Wonwoo looked dumbly away from the younger boy. "Well we better hurry up and go then, I don't want you to miss your chance to have your dream girl" 

It was odd. It's like Wonwoo switched off everything that had happened. He didn't want to think about what he was feeling so he buried them deep inside himself. For Mingyu. Wonwoo would be anything. If Mingyu wanted a friend. Wonwoo would be that friend. If Mingyu need a fuck. Then Wonwoo would happily surrender himself to Mingyu. Not quite sure what it was about Mingyu that made Wonwoo this way, subconsciously Wonwoo realized he was indeed in love with the younger boy. He must of somehow also subconsciously built a switch inside him to some what protect himself from Mingyu as well. All those times Mingyu would talk about girls it's like the fake Wonwoo would take control and say everything his best friend wants to hear. But deep down it was actually poison to Wonwoo's heart. 

*

Passing by the convenience store the cashier lady was sitting on the bench wait for her bus. It was almost completely dark outside. They wouldn't of probably seen her if it wasn't for the street light turning on. 

Passing by her Mingyu didn't say a word. Neither was Wonwoo but she called out to him. 

"Oh are you calling me?" Wonwoo pointed to himself.

"Yeah haha" her laugh was melodic it caused Wonwoo to smile sweetly at her. 

"How was that magazine?" 

"Oh.. Umm it was alright" he looked over to Mingyu who was waiting out from under the street light for Wonwoo. 

"By the way my name is Maya" she took her hand out to greet him. 

"I'm Wonwoo" he took her hand and gently shook it. 

"Did you two do anything fun or interesting today?" 

"Nah we just played video games all day" he answered 

"Well your limping did you hurt yourself or something?" She looked concerned 

"Oh that yeah I slipped on some ice earlier haha I will be fine" Wonwoo blushed breaking eye contact with her. 

"Oh I see haha" The bus appeared and Maya got up. "Well this is NY ride. Get better soon Wonwoo, so you can visit me more okay?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Wonwoo just shook his head in agreement. Waiting for her to get on to the bus before heading back in Mingyu's direction. 

Mingyu was quite. Awfully quiet which was not like him. Wonwoo was afraid to ask if he was okay so he acted like he didn't noticed Mingyu's sudden personality change. Once they got to the party they met up with Seungchul and a few other guys and girls. For most the night they stood beside each other quietly. Not really talking at all only saying something when a girl asks for their occasional input about the conversation. Finally one by one the group gets smaller and smaller then finally it's just them two. Standing next to each other drinking alcohol listening to the music it was slightly suffocating for Wonwoo. He didn't understand this distance that Mingyu was doing to them. 

Wonwoo gets courage and turns to Mingyu to his surprise Mingyu was already looking at him. Looking deeply into Wonwoo's eyes Mingyu was about to say something then Lily showed up. 

"Heyy there big boy I heard your a fan of my work" Mingyu looked to Lily with a dumb smile on his face. 

"Oh yeah umm who told you this ?" He said embarrassingly

"Your friend Seungchul" she put her hands around Mingyu's arm.  
.  
"Have you seen Myungho's motorcycle collection here? It's pretty intense"

"Oh no I'm not really a friend of his. I'm here as a friend through Seungchul."

"I see. Wanna come with me go see them?"

Mingyu turned to Wonwoo. Almost as if looking for permission from him. 

"Hurry up and get out of here" Wonwoo looked blankly back at Mingyu. 

Mingyu smiled dumbly and nodded handing Wonwoo his drink. 

"Here drink this for me ok"

"Sure" Mingyu placed his beer in Wonwoo's hands. "Oh and Mingyu remember.. Funky sneakers"

"Funky sneakers?" Lily replied

"It's an inside joke" Mingyu smile. 

Mingyu put his arm around her and Wonwoo watched them both walk away. Staring at the can of beer Mingyu left, Wonwoo slid his fingers over wear Mingyu's lips touched. Then drinked down what little was left from the can. 

A girl came up to Wonwoo hugging him. He embraced her back smiling but letting his smile fall as soon as she didn't see his face. Putting back a fake smile before facing her again. Her friends join making a small circle surrounding Wonwoo. From the shadow Wonwoo doesn't notice but Mingyu was watching. Smiling back sadly at what he just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on my Twitter @crownofviolets


End file.
